


Shiver

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Len is a bastard, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len calls Barry over to get him to forget about for going their deal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

This was—he didn’t know what this was. He knew he shouldn’t be looking but it’s not like he had shown up out of the blue. Leonard had called him over to his hideout with what Barry thought was a surrender. Barry had thought that finally Leonard Snart was going to stop being a pain in his ass and turn himself in. What he wasn’t expecting was to walk into the seemingly abandoned hideout only to come to face to face with Len, Lying on the makeshift bed with his zipper opened and his cock out, hands working expertly around it. His other hand was under his shirt, massaging his chest all the while his eyes closed. Something in Barry told him to high tail it out of there but he couldn’t move. His eyes glued to the man on the bed. Len’s hand moved to the tip, smearing the pre-cum that had accumulated.

“Nice of you to join me.” Len’s eyes snapped opened, meeting Barry’s with a satisfied smirk. He continued to work himself as he watched Barry, who felt himself growing hard.

‘Nice way to betray me.’ Barry thought to himself.

“What is this all about? You called me over here for what? To watch you jerk off?”

Len smiled. He moved his hand and stood up. He walked over to Barry. He hated that Len was a little bit taller than him or he wouldn’t be feeling what he was feeling at the moment, the lust that was coursing through him to drop to his knees and suck Len off, though he wouldn’t because he—Len was the villain.

Len moved closer to him, his cock brushing against Barry’s erection. “I heard that you changed your mind and wanted to turn me in. We can’t have that now can we?”

Barry didn’t say anything. His eyes was caught on Len’s cock. It’s massive – and Barry has seen his fair share of cocks. That’s actually a story for another time and Len’s is by far the best one he’s seen. Len’s a little bigger than the one’s he’s seen. Not Average, like he said. Massive. At least twelve and he’s not—he’s never seen one that big. Len smirked when he noticed Barry’s eyes were on him. Len’s been told, by the many men and woman that have come his way in the past that he has a wonderful cock. Len’s cock has a natural curve, a nice and robust wideness, and it’s uncut. Just the way that he likes it. Barry might not tell anyone this, and no one knows it but he’s a slut for nice cocks.

Len took a hold of Barry’s hand and laid it on the base of his cock. Barry’s breath caught in his throat. It was warm. Len leans forward, kisses him aggressively; biting Barry’s lips along the way. He pulls back, Barry’s lips are swollen.

“Do you want to suck me off Barry?”

Barry wanted to say no. But his body would just betray him. So he nodded. Barry dropped to his knees, eying the monster in front of him before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Thankfully for his abilities. No gag reflex.

Len closed his eyes. Barry’s mouth was warm against him. He’s never had a warm mouth. Len moved his hand, resting lightly on the back of Barry’s head, keeping him deep on him and trying not to come early. He feels the outward _up_ and  _down_ actions as Barry makes his pace which is mildly between fast and slow which was driving Len insane. His eyes open. He looks down and sees Barry’s face. He’s not watching Len but Len can see the framework of his cock, protruding Barry’s cheeks as Barry works him.

“Fuck Barry.” Len says. “You feel so amazing. Fuck. I can’t last long.”

Seconds later he came, coming down Barry’s throat without allowing him to pull back first.

Len pushed Barry off of him, watching Barry sit back on his haunches. Eyes dilated with lust, his cock looking painfully tight in his jeans.

“Now. I don’t think that I’m going to get caught. After what I allowed you to do.”

Barry was confused. “Wait, What?”

Len smiled. “Goodbye Barry. I’m sure that I’ll see you again. My door is always open.”

Len walked away, leaving a very confused and Horny Barry sitting there.

 

 

 

 


End file.
